The End Where I Begin
by NothingMoreBadassThanBeingYou
Summary: Blaine Anderson never had an easy home life, neglected and hated by his parents for who he was. Tired of feeling like nothing Blaine decides to leave the Anderson house behind him and start a new life. But when he meets the beautiful and ambitious Kurt Hummel he gets a lot more than he bargained for and hiding his past proves to be a lot more difficult than he originally thought AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Blaine Anderson's hazel eyes shot open when his alarm clock rang out sharply, piercing the silence of the dark night.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he sat up. His digital clock showed it was one am. He grabbed his single suitcase and shouldered his guitar as he ran out towards his car in total silence; he couldn't afford to make a single sound. If he did he'd just alert his parents.

He couldn't do that. He was getting out of that house if it was the last thing he did. He could look after himself. He had enough money from working two jobs and his savings to afford a small apartment; he was getting as far away from Westerville and his parents as he possibly could.

Blaine's parents hated him because he was gay. He was chastised by his parents for "Following the ways of the devil" Blaine's Parents, were strict uptight, close-minded business people, who believed that if you were different you didn't belong. Simple as.

Life was hell in that house. And Blaine wanted out.

Blaine didn't understand what was so wrong about a boy loving a boy, or a girl loving a girl. You didn't choose who you loved, falling in love wasn't something that could be chosen, it was spontaneous, indescribable, inevitable, it just happened. And Blaine was eagerly awaiting the day when it happened to him.

Blaine stuffed his suitcase in the boot of his car and carefully placed his guitar in the back seat.

It was time for a new start, and Blaine couldn't wait to drive away and leave his past behind him. It was time to begin a new life. And Blaine couldn't wait!

* * *

Blaine stared up at the building that loomed above him William McKinely high school. It was quite daunting and Blaine wasn't sure if he'd be capable of facing another Public School, not after what happened in the last one, not after the safe haven of Dalton, not after having the anti bullying policy giving him a sense of safety. Getting away from his parents meant he could no longer attend Dalton.

Blaine had moved to Lima Ohio. He had managed to afford a tiny apartment on the outskirts of the town, it was small and cramped, but it was more of a home than his old house had ever been, nervously he clutched the strap of his satchel in a tight grip causing his knuckles to go white. He was shaking drastically, he knew his clothes probably screamed gay, but Blaine didn't care he wasn't going to hide the fact that he was gay,what would the point in that be. He could fight back now, he was stronger and braver now than he was when he was fifteen.

He was starting school a week later than everyone else. He had spent the past week getting settled into his new home and picking up all the book's he needed for the senior curriculum.

Saying he was nervous was an understatement, Blaine was positively terrified.

Finding the office wasn't too difficult as McKinely wasn't as big as Dalton, he walked into the office clutching his satchel tightly. The principal of William McKinely high school was a small, bald Indian man and Blaine could tell from only talking to him for ten minutes,he wasn't the brightest man in the world.

Blaine left the office clutching his schedule and staring at it intently, he was so focused on his schedule he didn't notice the large bulky football player in front of him until he'd crashed into him. "Watch where you're going newbie!" he hissed. Blaine mumbled a quick apology before continuing on his way to find his locker. He had just reached it when he was violently pushed into a row of lockers, his satchel flying out of his arms and his books scattering everywhere.

"Next time look where your going newbie!" Blaine grimaced and put his mask into place.

"Next time" Blaine grit out "Get out of the way"

"Are you talking back to me?"

"No I'm singing back to you, what do you think I'm doing."

"Watch it newbie,if you know whats good for you, you'll shut your mouth!"

"First off my name is Blaine,not newbie Blaine. B-L-A-I-N-E. But I wouldn't expect you to remember how to spell it, I'm sure you find your own name challenging enough to spell, so I wouldn't expect your pea sized brain to remember how to spell two names, wouldn't want you to spontaneously combust on me, now would I?"

The Jock raised a fist and Blaine just stared at it "I don't like you newbie, this isn't over" and with that the jock turned and walked away.

"Idiot" Blaine muttered bending down to pick up his fallen books, he paused when he saw a pair of porcelain hands helping also. He looked up to see who they belonged to and his breath caught in his throat as he saw the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen.

"That was pretty brave" an equally beautiful voice said in slight awe.

"I- um thanks" Blaine stuttered.

The boy laughed melodically. "Most new kids try to get on the good side of the jocks since they're the 'Popular Kids'"

"I'm gay; me and popular kids don't get along!"

"I like you, you're different, my names Kurt, Kurt Hummel, I'm a senior and I'm gay too" He outstretched his hand and pulled Blaine up.

"I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson, I'm a senior too it's nice to meet you."

"So where are you from?"

"Westerville, it's about two hours from here."

"Oh I know where Westerville is, our glee club competed against a show choir from there, the Warbler's from Dalton Academy."

Blaine smiled "Yeah I was their lead soloist"

"I knew you looked familiar, what's a prep school boy doing here in little Mckinely, not spying on us New Directions are you?"

"Crap, caught red handed! No Dalton was becoming too expensive, and I have bad memories with the public school up there so here I am" Blaine answered.

"Are you going to audition for the New Direction's" Kurt questioned

"I-I don't know" Blaine answered.

"Well you'd be a great addition if you decided to audition"

Blaine blushed "Thanks, I-I'll think about it." Truthfully, no matter how much Blaine would love to join the glee club, the only way he could pay for his new apartment was by working at his new jobs, he wasn't starting until tomorrow, he knew glee club went on after school and Blaine wouldn't feel right if he couldn't make all the rehearsals.

"So where are you first class?" Kurt questioned.

"Um english" Blaine answered.

Kurt smiled "awesome, me too, I can show you where it is if you'd like"

"I'd like that" Blaine answered. He wanted to spend as much time as he possibly could with this beautiful individual, Kurt was different than anyone Blaine had ever met, and he intended to get to know him better.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this please R&R :)**

**~NMBTBY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So Blaine, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why didn't you start school last week like everyone else?"

"It's fine" The curly haired boy answered. "I didn't have the opportunity to move into my new home till a couple days before school started back, I spent last week getting all my books for the senior curriculum and getting settled in"

"Wow you and your parents must have been busy" Kurt commented.

"Er, yeah, super busy" Blaine said hesitantly

"Well you can sit with me in English, y'know if you'd like." Blaine giggled at Kurt's sheer adorableness.

"I would like that, thank you"

Kurt laughed "Good, now come on we're already late!"

"If you get in trouble, I'll take full responsibility!"

"Thanks Blaine, now come on we're almost there!"

"I'll take your word for it then! Onwards!" Blaine joked pointing forward goofily.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his new friend's dorkiness.

"Are you always like this?" Kurt questioned,

"Like what?" Blaine asked innocently,

"Adorkably Dorky" the brunette answered with a teasing smirk,

"Yes" Blaine answered with a cheeky grin, "So if we're going to be friends, you're going to have to get used to it"

Kurt laughed "Well I guess I have to try and get used to your dorkiness then. Because I like you, you're gay, you've got sass and you and I are going to get on great"

"Very good then" Blaine answered in a sorry excuse for a British accent. Kurt just rolled his eyes and the two talked amiably between one another, realising in the space of five minutes they had a lot in common, the same favourite musical, they both read vogue, they loved the same types of music, adored the same band's both being huge fans of the Beatles.

They entered English and Blaine stood awkwardly while Kurt explained that the hazel eyed boy was new. The teacher smiled and gave them their novel for class. "How many miles to Babylon?" both boys tried to stifle their giggles as they made it to the back of the class.

"Imagine that, a book of possible Gay love…it's the only book I've managed to read a grand total of thirteen times"

Blaine looked wide eyed and chuckled, "Try fifteen for me. I still think Jerry was awesome though." Blaine whispered. (The bit from the English class to here is the amazing work of ALittleMoreCargan check her out she's awesome!)

Kurt mock frowned "not as cool as me as you'll soon learn Mr Anderson."

Blaine sniggered, "Wouldn't doubt it for a minute Mr Hummel."

They spent the entire class joking about how Alec and Jerry were made for each other and felt a sense of disappointment when the bell rang loudly, pulling the two boys out of their enjoyable talk.

"You know when Jerry said 'Alec if you don't take your clothes off I'll do it for you'" Kurt questioned, Blaine nodded silently. "I'm convinced that that was indirect love making." (ALittleMoreCargan again ;D)

Blaine chuckled "I knew I wasn't the only one who thought that!"

Rechecking his schedule, Blaine realised he had French next. Great. Not his favourite class, but he didn't really mind this time, considering that he was with a certain beautiful man that couldn't possibly put a damper on anything.

Without even thinking, Blaine linked his arm with Kurt's making the porcelain boy smile.

"To French!" Blaine cheered, striding forward only to be stopped when he felt like he was being bitch slapped by an iceberg.

"Hey fags get a room"

Blaine grinned cheekily "Well Okay If you insist"

Kurt smiled amusedly at his new friend's sassy attitude and dragged him into the nearest bathroom. Only when he was in seclusion did Blaine let out a weak whimper.

"You okay?" Kurt asked gently,

"I-um, yeah, never been better!" Blaine lied pathetically.

"You're an awful liar"

The curly haired boy blushed "I know" he answered weakly.

He noticed the blue slushy dripping down the porcelain boys face, he didn't exactly know what to do, so he grabbed a paper towel and gently cleaned off his slushy covered complexion

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked gently.

"It's my fault you got slushied in the first place, I want to help you."

Kurt smiled, "we get this all the time, it's nothing new, it would have happened eventually."

"Well If I hadn't been so sarcastic to that jackass, you could have avoided it for a bit longer at least."

"Stop Blaine!" Kurt said taking the towel from Blaine and gently wiping, the tanned boy's now bloodshot hazel eyes.

"Thanks" Blaine breathed, locking his hazel eyes with Kurt's blue ones.

His eyes were one of Kurt Hummel's most amazing features; Blaine could never really tell what colour they were. They seemed to vary between Blue, Grey and green and they took Blaine's breath away.

"Your shirt is ruined" Kurt said tempting to wipe away some remaining coloured slush.

Blaine shrugged "It's okay"

"It's not okay, hold on I might have an extra shirt in my locker"

Before Blaine could decline Kurt had left and Blaine heaved a sigh. Kurt was back in an instant and Blaine gave a small smile and offered a thank you while taking the shirt off the brunette.

"We'd better get to class" Kurt smiled at the curly haired boy who nodded in agreement and re-linked his arms with the well dressed countertenor who's glasz eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Pour française" Blaine cheered goofily causing Kurt to giggle.

"Come on you dork!"

They arrived in French to a questioning look from Rachel mostly aimed at Blaine and why his and Kurt's arms were linked, while their French teacher didn't even blink, just gestured for them to sit down as Kurt and Blaine sat side by side. It turned out Blaine was pretty good at French where as Blaine was trying not to drool as the language rolled off the porcelain boys tongue.

"Tu es tres bien au francais, Blaine" Kurt said in perfect French which almost made Blaine stumble over his next couple of lines.

"Uh, Merci beaucoup Monsieur Hummel"

"Do rien Monsieur Anderson, une dernière question, aimes-tu le cafe?"

Blaine grinned "Je n'aimes pas cafe, J'adore cafe, pourquoi?"

"Aucune raison en particuler, je suis juste curieux."

"Ah oui!" Blaine answered.

Kurt noticed the look Rachel was giving him and sighed, he was in for a long lunchtime…..

**Hey everyone who's still reading this little story :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, I'd love to hear your opinions!Here's the French translations:**

**You are very good at French Blaine**

**Thank you very much Mr. Hummel**

**You're welcome Mr. Anderson, last question, do you like coffee?**

**I don't like coffee, I love coffee, why?**

**No reason in particular I was just curious.**

**Ah, yes!**


End file.
